


briefly put

by Musta_aurinko



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musta_aurinko/pseuds/Musta_aurinko
Summary: A collection of Magi drabbles and ficlets.Chapter 1: Underdog (Hakuryuu, Judar)Chapter 2: Picture perfect (Sindria, Ja'far)Chapter 3: Nightmare (Hakuryuu x Judar)Chapter 4: Band fic (Hakuryuu x Judar)
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	1. Underdog

With three djinns and a powerful Household at his side, Crown Prince Kouen Ren was a powerful leader the whole Kou Empire was willing to follow, well known and trusted by his subjects. Certainly, he had what it took to become Emperor and lead the expansive nation. Much more so than the one some might consider the rightful heir – Hakutoku’s youngest son. The poor child was badly scarred and had mostly academic interests; he wasn’t fit lead an army. But much like in his brothers, Judar could see something special in him. Something that made him certain of Hakuryuu’s victory.


	2. Picture perfect

Like a picture from a postcard, the island of Sindria stood in the sun, its colourful flowers reaching up towards the sky. The white walls of the buildings shone bright and a warm breeze carried the scent of the ocean. Cheerful people filled the streets and merchants set up their shops, a gem-decorated building towering over the city in the background. 

Ja’far glanced upwards behind him at the balcony of the great palace. When the evening sun made the gems glitter, he could still imagine the first king with his jewellery, standing there proudly at the sight of his people.


	3. Nightmare

Hakuryuu ran down the burning hallways, covered in the blood of his own brother. He felt hot, it was difficult to breathe, and the words Hakuyuu had spoken to him rang in his head again and again. That the culprit, the enemy of the Empire, was their mother who now smiled smugly down at him, controlling Al-Thamen like puppets on strings. Hakuryuu caught one of these strings in his wooden arm, trying to pull Judar back to the ground as Aladdin’s magic pushed him further away to the sky. However, Hakuryuu bumped into something behind him, just to see an open coffin inside the small mausoleum that never held one. Slowly and fearfully, while knowing the answer already, he leaned forward to peek inside it, to see the face of the body the overflowing dark hair belonged to. 

Hakuryuu jerked awake, eyes wide. He took slow breaths to calm down, and then turned his head slowly to the left. Judar was sleeping peacefully on his pillow, breathing steady. Hakuryuu looked up to the ceiling, wondering if he’d ever be free of his nightmares.


	4. The Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy The Black Day! Have a band ficlet, as fits the theme. Maybe this is the The Black duo origin story.

“You think that’s enough?” Hakuryuu asked, and Judar nodded. After the warm-up, both started going through their notebooks to find the song they were practicing this time.

Now, Hakuryuu had been plenty of annoyed when his clingy cousin Kouha had managed to trick him into joining his “band”. Which didn’t at the time have any other members but them and Kouha’s friend Judar. Hakuryuu had suspected that the poor guy had been tricked into this as well but when he had asked, the confident Judar had said that he enjoyed singing and playing his bass. So maybe he had joined willingly. When Hakuryuu had told the reason _he_ was there, Judar had laughed at him.

But this time, Kouha was not around, instead bedridden because of a nasty cold. Still, he had insisted that the other two go practice anyways and not mind about his absence. Easier said than done perhaps, considering Hakuryuu felt a bit awkward with a friend of his cousin. Yet, as the minutes passed by and he listened to Judar warm up his voice, he felt increasingly more comfortable.

He set the notes in front of him and started trying out the melody on the keyboard. It was Kouha, after all, who made the songs. Judar listened to him play the song.

“Typical Kouha song”, he commented after it was over, and Hakuryuu agreed. That didn’t mean that the song was bad, just that it sounded exactly like the kind of song Kouha would make. Judar sat down with his bass and they started practising, Hakuryuu on the keyboards while trying to sing the lyrics out loud, and Judar did just the same, joining into the song a bit later. Although it was a slow start, they were getting the hand of it pretty quickly.

“The lyrics are so sappy”, Judar complained and started ad-libbing his own stuff into it, and Hakuryuu found it difficult not to laugh out loud.

“Sometimes I’ve considered writing some lyrics since I do like writing quite a bit”, Hakuryuu admitted.

“What would you make this song about?”

“I don’t know. The melody actually sounds a bit depressing to me. Maybe I would add in some kind of social commentary on misery”, Hakuryuu said, only half serious, but of course on the next round Judar (clearly _not_ a lyricist) made the song seem exaggeratedly angsty.

“You sound like you would fit into an emo band way better”, Hakuryuu laughed.

“But so do you!”

“Do I?”

“Yes! Maybe we should ditch Kouha after all and just start an emo band”, Judar stated, and Hakuryuu could only roll his eyes at him good-naturedly. Although, he started thinking, he’d probably enjoy that more…


End file.
